


Hetalia Short Stories and Stuff!!!

by Dragonheart985



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart985/pseuds/Dragonheart985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random Hetalia stuff.<br/>Will (probably) include:</p>
<p>•short stories/scenarios (maybe 2-3 chapters each)</p>
<p>•headcanons I have or see on the web</p>
<p>•ship stories: fluff for now(not taking requests at the moment) </p>
<p>I don't own Hetalia(even though I wish I did)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome!!! This is a series of one-shots that I write when I'm inspired or if I have the time!!! Enjoy!


	2. Bros?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UsUk brotherly love, no romance involved.

England's POV

America had been bedridden for a week now, and I was starting to get worried. Nobody was quite sure what he had, or if it was contagious. I didn't care though, unlike the other countries, so I took care of him. 

I checked his temperature again, 40° Celsius. It's been pretty bad, and it's not getting any better. I brushed some stray hair off of his forehead as I placed a cool cloth there. 

"America, you bloody wanker," I mumbled as I sat in the seat next to his bed, "hurry up and get better."

Then, America slowly peeked open one of his eyes and attempted to give me a wry smile, but he was even too weak to do that. "I'm tryin' my hardest...bro." 

With that, he fell back to sleep and I was left sitting, mouth agape, in shock. He hadn't called me his brother since he was little. That was back before...the war. 

A smile crawled onto my face and happiness filled my heart. Maybe, just maybe, America wasn't such a git after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is my first Wattpad thing that I'm actually posting so...wish me luck?

*fingerguns*


	3. Oh, Angleterre!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FrUk

England and France were at war once again, but there was something different about this one. Something was...off. 

The two enemies fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, until England had France pinned to the ground. The Brit was straddling the flirtatious Frenchman. 

England had blood trailing down his left temple and more coming out of his nose. 

France had a bluish ring around his neck. England had managed to get France against a tree at one point and had choked him. France slipped out of the chokehold relatively quickly, but there was no escape from this. 

France had a feeling about what was coming next, he had finally lost to the Brit. "England, please. J-just make it quick. As my final request." The Frenchman squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Okay." England said, no emotion detectable in his voice. France whimpered slightly, completely terrified of what was to come next. 

France heard a barely audible sigh. His eyes were still closed tight, so his mind filled with the many possible ways he could die. 

He has a gun, maybe he'll do what I asked and make it quick. But he also has a knife! Iggy would never do that to me, right?

Just as tears started forming in the corners of the country's eyes, France felt something press against his cheek. Something he had been hoping to feel for centuries. 

France opened one of his eyes to see what was happening, even though he already knew. England had given France a kiss! The blushing British boy still sat on France, their faces were a mere centimeters apart. 

"Oh, Angleterre, you could have just told me." It sure would have made things easier, and less scary. 

Before England could respond, France pulled his long time "enemy" into a passionate kiss. 

When the two countries separated, France placed his forehead on England's. "N-now you listen here, you wanker! I want to tell you something! S-so don't interrupt me! France, l lo-" France cut him off with another kiss. 

"Shut up, England, I know." England looked mad, but just sighed. "I said not to interrupt me. I love you, France. More than words can express."

"Onhonhonhon~~" France grinned. "Than don't use words~~"

\----------------------------------------------  
Maybe I'll make a part 2 ;J  
Also, am I the only one that thinks all of France's flirty lines should end in ~~ ?

*fingerguns*


	4. It was the 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UsUk brotherly love

  England sat at his desk, attempting do some work. He needed this specific pile of papers done before the next world meeting. He decided that some music might make the workload a bit more tolerable. 

  He clicked play on his stereo and his favorite American band came on: Green Day. And, coincidentally, his favorite song of theirs came on, I'm sure you can guess which one that is. 

  The nation couldn't help but sing along. "Don't wanna be an American idiot!" He jammed along for a minute, getting some of his work done in the process.

Then, the song sparked a thought in Britain's head. "My goodness!" he spoke aloud to himself, "Tomorrow is America's Independence Day!"

The island nation quickly packed a few of his belongings and made his way to America's house.

  This "holiday" (if it could even be called that) always brought back terrible memories for the Brit, but since he had reconciled with America, he had started going to the celebration every year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Once England got to the young country's home, he settled down in one of the guest rooms. The blanket was even of his flag, how polite of America to do that!

  Late, late into the night, England suddenly woke up with a start. He desperately needed to pee, so he hurried to the bathroom, recalling the directions there with his instincts, which were heightened by his bladder's urgency to get there.

  He wasn't so lucky, though, on his way back. The house was pitch black, and England's senses had gone back to normal, if not duller than usual from drowsiness. 

As the small nation felt his way back to his room, he leaned on a slightly opened door. He fell into the room with a loud CRASH!!! As England tried to regain his balance and stand up, America came running into the room, flicking the light on. 

"Woah dude, you oka-" America was cut off by his realization of the room the two were in. "Oh no, no, no. Sorry bro, you gotta leave this room! And don't look!" 

Saying this, of course, caused England to glance at the room around him. It appeared to be a storage room of sorts, for all kinds of things. As he was looking around, an old, familiar, musket came into view.

  "Y-you kept it?" England could barely manage whispering that out.

  "Heh. I can't bare to throw any of it out." America seemed much more somber than usual. This line sparked something in England's mind. His eyes began to wander, searching the room for one thing in particular.

  "Aha!" England yelled happily, an emotion America had never felt while in this room. The smaller country reached down and lifted up one of the main things America didn't want him to see; a small, old, wooden soldier. 

  "I can't believe you kept these things all these years!" England said while chuckling. America's face was burning red as he yelled at Iggy "Hey! Put it down! That's important!"

  America hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but it had slipped out. Somehow his face had turned an even darker shade of scarlet. England stopped, carefully placed it back where he found it, and smiled at America. 

  "Maybe sometime, if you're okay with it, we could go through this stuff together. It might help us both get over it."  America, who had been getting more and more depressed from just being in this room, tried his best to give his friend a smile. 

  "Sure, if it makes you feel better. I don't need help though, I'm the hero!"

  "Shut up wanker! Don't ruin the moment!" 

 

*fingerguns*

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I upload this story on my Wattpad account of the same name, and you'll see chapters first on there!!


End file.
